The Unexpected Twist
by Got2LiveItBigTime
Summary: Set when 'Team Austin' go to New York for Christmas. What happens when they are invited to Jimmy Starr's mansion? Will Austn & Ally finally realise their feelings towards each other? Two-shot, first chapter in Ally's POV, and second chapter is the same thing but in Austin's POV. Rated T to be safe, it's not terrble! Read & review if you love Auslly!
1. Ally

**A/N: Hey Auslly fans! i absolutely love Austin & Ally (the show), it's the best! I also love Auslly (the couple). THey have to get together soon! So this is an idea based on when they go to New York at Christmas/New Year's time. Two-shot, first chapter will be the scene in Ally's POV, the second chapter will be the same scene but in Austin's POV, so you can get an idea of what both of them are first Auslly fic, so enjoy!**

* * *

_Ally's POV_

My jaw dropped as I stared at the huge, white mansion in front of me. Austin, Trish, Dez and I were invited to one of Jimmy Starr's mansions for a while as we stayed in New York over the Christmas break. The front garden alone was spectacular. There was a water fountain right in the centre of the walkway, and on either side of the path was a small lawn lined with hedges.

"Whoa, this is Jimmy's house? That's so cool!" Austin exclaimed and ran up to the front door. We all followed him and we were let in by the housekeeper. As we walked through the entrance hall, my expression of shock just got bigger. The hall was big and spacious with high ceilings. There was a grand piano in the middle of the living room, and there was a hall to my right which led to some rooms. We walked up to the first room, which happened to be a lounge room. It had a large, white, 6-seater couch, a marble coffee table, a fireplace, and a big, green, Christmas tree which was decorated with red and gold ornaments.

"SWEET!" Dez yelled and he ran around the room. Austin and I had stopped at the doorway, just admiring everything. Trish was standing in front of us, frowning at Dez.

"Don't you dare break anything! Jimmy trusts us to take care of this place" Trish scolded him.

"Haha, what? Of course I wouldn't break anything!" Dez said defensively as he leaned on the mantle of the fireplace, knocking over an ornament and shattering it. He squealed and quickly picked it up.

"Oops" Dez said sheepishly. Austin chuckled as Trish and I gave him a disappointed look. Dez sat on the couch, embarrassed.

"This place is amazing!" I said in awe and looked up at the ceiling. There was a giant chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling. My eyes travelled further and I noticed that directly above Austin and I was... mistletoe. Oh no.

"Uh..." I sighed and my amazed expression turned into a worried and nervous one. Austin, Trish and Dez followed my line of sight until they spotted the mistletoe. Trish and Dez immediately grinned, while Austin's happy face fell.

"OOH! Mistletoe! You guys know the rules..." Trish's smile continued to get wider.

"I don't know the rules! What game is it?" Dez asked, excitedly standing up. Sometimes I really just don't get him.

"No, when two people stand under mistletoe, they have to...um..." Austin trailed off and he looked at me nervously.

"Kiss!" Trish filled in the blank. Dez smiled knowingly at us. My stomach began to churn; as much as I love Austin, he's my best friend! I shouldn't kiss him. I just don't feel that way about him...do I?

"Uh, I don't think so" Austin said unsurely. He looked at me, "unless...you want to?"

"No" I shook my head. However, I was sort of considering it...

"Aw come on. Where's your Christmas spirit?!" Trish asked us.

"Um, look. I don't really feel-" I began.

"-Rules are rules!" Dez said. Suddenly, Trish grabbed my shoulders and Dez grabbed Austin's shoulders, and they both pushed Austin & I towards each other. Instinctively, I moved my arms up in front of me to prevent a collision, but they ended up on Austin's chest. Austin's arms caught my waist as we bumped into each other. I looked up at him nervously and I mumbled an apology. Trish and Dez looked at us expectantly.

"Come on. It's just a little kiss" Austin said and he shrugged. I realised his arms still hadn't let go of my waist, but I didn't really mind. I decided to go with it. I mean, it was just a kiss, right?

"Okay, yeah. It's just a kiss, it won't mean anything. It's not like we're gonna end up da-"I was cut off by Austin's lips pressed against mine. At first I was shocked, but I soon relaxed. My heart was beating so fast I was sure Austin could hear it, and my stomach was twisting. Is that a good thing? This was my very first kiss. Ever! It was hard to believe that all these thoughts happened in only 4 seconds.

We pulled away, and I looked into his eyes and blushed. I don't know why, but I just couldn't look away. Austin's brown eyes were just so mesmerising. My breath was a little shaky and I realised that...I actually liked the kiss. Did I like Austin? I think there was only one definite answer to this: yes.

Austin's lips curved up into his famous smirk. I couldn't help but smile back. My heart rate got even faster as he leaned in again to capture my lips with his. He pulled my waist closer to him so that we were pressed closer together. My arms slid around his neck, my fingers in his hair. There were definitely sparks flying between us, a strong connection keeping us together. We kept kissing for a while until we parted for air. As we pulled away, we were both smiling like idiots.

"Ally" Austin breathed.

"Yes?" I whispered in reply.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Austin asked; his eyes almost hypnotizing. My smile got wider and I nodded, unable to speak. He grinned and pulled me into the biggest hug ever. I buried my head into his chest and he kissed my forehead. My life honestly couldn't get any better at the moment.

It was then when I remembered Trish and Dez. I pulled away and looked to where they were standing before, but to my surprise they were gone.

"Where'd Trish and Dez go?" I asked, my eyes searching the room and the hall behind us. Austin shrugged.

"Who cares?" Austin chuckled and pulled me into another breathtaking kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Aww :D I thought it was sweet! How'd I do? **

**So you've seen what Ally's feelings are, next is Austin's. Stick around!**

**Reviews? xxxxx**


	2. Austin

**A/N: Hey guys, thankyou for reading & reviewing! Before we get to this chapter, I want to respond to some anonymous reviewers.**

**Shigirl012: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it! Well, here is Austin's POV for you :) Thanks for reading & reviewing!**

**Emma: Well, thankyou for spamming the review page. I don't know if you actually read the story or not. I do agree though, Auslly must happen! :)**

**Now on to the story! Austin's POV, same scene.**

* * *

_Austin's POV_

I gasped and stared at the big mansion was standing in front of. Ally, Dez, Trish and I were invited to one of Jimmy Starr's mansions in New York! It was really big and white, and it had a water fountain in the middle of the walkway. I smiled as I thought about what sort of cool things Jimmy had inside.

"Whoa, this is Jimmy's house? That's so cool!" I exclaimed and ran up to the front door, the others followed me. I was silently greeted by the housekeeper and I walked inside. This place was huge! There was even a piano in the middle of the living room. Ally and I could probably write a few great songs on that. There was a hall to the right which led to some rooms, which Trish and Dez had already started to walk through. I quickly caught up with them, Ally behind me. We walked up to the first room, which was a lounge room. It had a huge Christmas tree which was decorated with red and gold; two of my favourite colours!

"SWEET!"Dez yelled and he ran around the room. Ally and I had stopped at the doorway while Trish was standing in front of us, frowning at Dez.

"Don't you dare break anything! Jimmy trusts us to take care of this place" Trish scolded him.

"Haha, what? Of course I wouldn't break anything!" Dez said defensively as he leaned on the mantle of the fireplace, knocking over an ornament and shattering it. He squealed and quickly picked it up.

"Oops" Dez said sheepishly. I chuckled at my best friend as Trish and Ally gave him a disappointed look. Dez sat on the couch, embarrassed.

"This place is amazing!" Ally said in awe as she looked up at the giant chandelier on the ceiling. I nodded in agreement. Jimmy Starr has the coolest mansion ever!

"Uh..." Ally sighed, still looking up. I followed her line of sight until I spotted... mistletoe. It was hanging directly above Ally and I. How did I not notice that? Trish and Dez grinned while I lost my smile. Ally + Me + Mistletoe=Kiss.

"OOH! Mistletoe! You guys know the rules..." Trish's smile continued to get wider.

"I don't know the rules! What game is it?" Dez asked, excitedly standing up. Dez is my best friend and although I love the guy, he can be really thick sometimes.

"No, when two people stand under mistletoe, they have to...um..." I trailed off and looked at Ally nervously.

"Kiss!" Trish finished off. Dez smiled knowingly at us. I suddenly got butterflies in my stomach. Ally is my best friend, but not that kissing her would be bad...then again, I know she would never go through with it. She doesn't like me like that, and I don't like her like that. I made that pretty clear the last time I thought she liked me.

"Uh, I don't think so" I said unsurely. I looked at Ally, "unless...you want to?"

"No" she shook her head. I have to admit, a part of me was disappointed when she said that. Wait, why was I disappointed? I don't like her like that!

"Aw come on. Where's your Christmas spirit?!" Trish asked us. Something about the way she said it...does Trish know something that I don't?

"Um, look. I don't really feel-"Ally began. She doesn't feel what?

"-Rules are rules!"Dez said. Suddenly, Dez grabbed my shoulders and Trish grabbed Ally's shoulders, and they both pushed Ally and I towards each other. Instinctively, my arms wrapped around Ally's waist to catch her, and Ally's arms ended up on my chest. She looked up at me nervously and mumbled an apology. Gosh she looks pretty when she's nervous. Hold on, did I just think that?! Trish and Dez looked at us expectantly. I decided that if I kissed Ally, it probably wouldn't mean anything since we are close friends. Right?

"Come on, it's just a little kiss" I said and shrugged, hoping she might accept...I realised my arms were still wrapped around her small waist, and her arms were still on my chest. Not that I minded or anything.

"Okay, yeah" did Ally just say what I think she said? "It's just a kiss, it won't mean anything " Ally continued to ramble on, but I wasn't listening. Instead I leaned in and shut her up by pressing my lips to hers. What did I just do?! Whoa, Ally had really soft lips. They tasted like strawberries. My heart was beating faster than when I perform in front of millions of people.

We pulled away after about 4 seconds, but I think I was disappointed it didn't go for longer. As we pulled back, Ally stared into my eyes as she blushed and I gazed into her chocolate brown ones. She's so cute when she blushes. I realised that I might have been in denial about liking Ally. The way I felt just then proved that I had fallen for my best friend. She's pretty, smart, talented, kind, and all the other quirks that make her Ally. _My Ally._

I smirked at that thought. Ally instantly smiled back. Was she thinking the same thing? There was only one way to find out. My heart was beating even faster as I leaned in and captured her lips with mine once again. This time, it didn't feel forced. This kiss was genuine. I pulled her waist closer so we were pressed against each other and I held her tightly. Her arms slid around my neck, her fingers in my hair. There was a definite connection between us. I couldn't believe I didn't realise this sooner! We pulled away for air, both of us smiling from ear to ear.

"Ally" I breathed.

"Yes?" she whispered in reply.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her, looking into her eyes. Say yes, say yes, say yes! Ally nodded and smiled wider, speechless. I let out a breath of relief and pulled her into the biggest hug ever. She buried her head into my chest and I kissed her forehead. Just 5 minutes ago, we were best friends and partners. Now, we're in a relationship! Best day of my life so far.

Ally pulled away and looked at the empty lounge room.

"Where'd Trish and Dez go?" she asked. Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about them. I guess I was too busy kissing Ally to notice that they were gone. To be honest, right now I didn't care. All I wanted was to lock lips with the beautiful girl in front of me.

"Who cares?" I chuckled, shrugging. I pulled her closer into another breathtaking kiss, the world around me fading. All I could think about was how happy I was that Ally was finally mine.

* * *

**A/N: That was Austin's thoughts! :D He is so sweet, seriously.**

**I'm thinking of maybe doing 2 more chapters, one in Trish's POV and one in Dez's, same scene. I'm sure you want to know what happened to them and what they thought of the whole situation, or will it just get too boring? Let me know :)**

**Thanks for reading! Now review! :D**

**-Got2LiveItBigTime xxxx**


End file.
